


Pleasing

by meloncitrus (grandmelon)



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, SouRin Summer Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/meloncitrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Summer Fest - Week Four - Tan Lines</p><p>After their day at the beach Rin feels like he has some reassuring to do. Sousuke is still embarrassed, but he doesn’t mind it so much when it’s just the two of them.</p><p>Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647808">Teasing</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing

**Author's Note:**

> WELL… HERE WE GO… hope everyone enjoys… I’m in sin-training so you all will be seeing a lot more sin from me this summer…

Rin draped himself against Sousuke’s back, resting his chin on his shoulder. His neck felt like fire after baking in the sun all day, bronze skin smelling like the sea and the last minute sunblock Rin had put on him. Sousuke tried to crane his neck back to see what he was doing before giving up and focusing back on unpacking their day bag.

 

“Don’t bother put our stuff away,” Rin said, nuzzling his forehead against Sousuke, irritated by the fabric of his shirt blocking the radiating warmth.

 

“You always complain when I don’t,” Sousuke argued, pulling out food containers. “Besides the left overs will be ruined.”

 

“That’s fine,” Rin promised, hands slipping up the front of Sousuke’s shirt. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

He got no response, Sousuke remaining quiet as Rin’s fingers traveled along the lines of his abs. Plastering himself to his back Rin slipped his arms up his shirt further, cupping his pecs. He splayed his hands across them before giving them a squeeze. The hum of delight in Rin’s throat caused Sousuke to shiver, twitching against him. Taking notice of the hairs on the back of his neck sticking up, Rin licked at the goosebumps. His hands receded just enough to rub his thumbs against the warm nubs that had resided under his palms. They grew harder with each pass and Rin felt Sousuke’s breathe in deep, holding it within his chest. Rin licked at his neck, helping the other remember to exhale with a shuddering sigh.

 

“Come on,” Rin said, letting his hands slip away and removing himself from Sousuke’s back. Sousuke turned around, sulking, but followed nonetheless as they went to the bed. Rin motioned for Sousuke to sit in front of him on the edge of the bed, scooting back just far enough for him.

 

“Did our joking bother you before?” Rin asked as Sousuke sat down, back facing Rin. He pulled the shirt up, placing a kiss on hot, tan skin. Sousuke didn’t say anything, though he pulled off his shirt when he got annoyed with how high Rin was holding it. “We didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

 

“Why do you and Hazuki have to talk about that stuff?” Sousuke said, Rin sighing against Sousuke’s skin when he heard Nagisa’s last name. He was embarrassed, maybe even a little mad.

 

“Sorry. We weren’t trying to be mean. Nagisa was just teasing because he knows how much I like these,” Rin said, emphasizing his words by grabbing Sousuke’s chest. He held Sousuke closer to him, smiling when the other relaxed against him.  

 

“Yeah, well,” Sousuke mumbled, turning his head away from Rin. “You don’t need to be talking to anyone else about it.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Rin agreed, taking advantage of the skin Sousuke was exposing to him. He kissed his apology, following the long column of Sousuke’s neck before nibbling on his ear. Sousuke’s hand came up to hold his head. “Don’t like that?”

 

“It’s just weird like this,” he answered, turning his head back to Rin. Gentle kisses encouraging Rin to do more. He traced the lines of Sousuke’s shorts, pushing them down just enough to see a peak of the light skin hidden underneath.  

 

“Do you want to change positions? Though I do like the view,” Rin admitted, watching as Sousuke’s free hand helped Rin unbutton him. Sousuke planted his feet firm on the ground and pushed up, both working together to rid him of the restricting shorts. Rin groaned as Sousuke sat back down, closer than before and rubbing against him.

 

“Yours?” Sousuke asked, twisting enough to get his arm around Rin’s neck, pulling him closer as Rin’s eyes fell closed.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Rin moaned, eyes snapping open with a glare as Sousuke ground against him purposefully. The smallest glint of mischief in his eye before Rin moved his body to the side, Sousuke falling back onto one arm.

 

“Why did you do that?” Sousuke groaned, Rin attaching his lips to his collarbone with his new found range.

 

Sousuke’s hand retracted from Rin to settle against the bed, holding himself up as he tensed under Rin’s ministrations. The heat from his wood familiar to him as he palmed at Sousuke through his underwear, sucking and biting just hard enough to leave marks before trailing further down. His back curled uncomfortably as he stretched across Sousuke to lather his nipple in his affection, smiling at the way Sousuke trembled under the soft caresses of his hair against his skin.

 

“Rin move.”

 

Rin looked up, seeing the strain in Sousuke’s eyes and shifted further out from under and getting up on his knees. Sousuke collapsed onto the bed, sighing as he rolled his neck and shoulders. “Sorry,” Rin apologized, leaning down to kiss his shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, just got tired,” Sousuke said, eyes dark with lust as Rin pulled back. He wound his fingers through Rin’s hair and tugged him into a deep kiss, both sighing as Rin steadied himself on the bed. Rin licked his way into Sousuke’s mouth, leaning on one side to let his hand travel back to Sousuke’s neglected need.

 

He yanked the underwear down with none of his earlier gentleness, getting the fabric just far enough that it wouldn’t be sliding back and hindering Rin as he took Sousuke into his hand. “Shit Sousuke,” Rin moaned, admiring the wetness of his boyfriend’s leaking member.

 

“Shut up,” Sousuke choked, trying to hold back his voice but complain at the same time. His face screwed up, a muffled moan as Rin palmed the head, rubbing the precum down against his shaft. Once he was satisfied he gave him a squeeze, pumping him at the erratic beat of his kisses. Sousuke hissed but started thrusting back into Rin’s hand as he bit his neck.

 

“You going to be able to hold out?” Rin asked, voice strained as he moved further down, dipping his hips low enough to rub against Sousuke’s leg. He wasn’t even sure if he could hold out even without help. Sousuke clutched at Rin’s arm as he grazed his teeth against his nipple. Rin pulled his knees up further, sitting on his calves so he could free his other hand, pushing Sousuke’s thighs further apart. His underwear was awkward and stretched, but Rin ignored it, biting Sousuke’s pectoral as his fingers brushed against the soft skin of his balls.

 

In second Sousuke tensed, curling up and around Rin, one hand pulling his face against his chest, his legs lifting Rin up in the air for a second as hot cum spilled into Rin’s hand, careful to keep it from getting everywhere. Chest heaving and breathless he relaxed back against the bed, glaring at Rin. Rin gave the abused muscle a kiss, red from being bitten just a bit too hard. His teeth had clenched on instinct when the other’s rough hand grabbed him.

 

“Sorry,” Rin panted, still hot and hard as he sat up, reaching for the tissues they stashed beside their bed. The stretch was awkward but he didn’t want to get up, enjoying the view as Sousuke crossed his arms over his eyes, chest riddled with Rin’s affection. He wiped off his hand and cleaned Sousuke up, tugging his stretched underwear back into place.

 

“Did it at least feel good?”

 

Sousuke groaned, not wanting to answer him. The grin on his lips couldn’t be stopped, knowing that just the way Sousuke avoided looking at him meant he loved it, but didn’t want to admit it. “What about you?”

 

“It was great,” Rin said, stretching his back and hearing it pop. The position was a little tough at times, but it was well worth it if Sousuke liked it.

 

“You’re still hard,” Sousuke whined, dropping his arms and grabbing Rin’s thighs.

 

“Hm, guess I am,” Rin teased. His laugh quickly morphed into a yelp, Sousuke yanking him up the bed with his arms. Rin threw his hands out for balance as he was pulled up to Sousuke’s chest. “What was that for!?”

 

“Going to return the favor,” Sousuke said, unbuckling his belt. His throat went dry as he saw Sousuke’s dust colored cheeks, watching the other undo his button and pull down his zipper.

 

“O—oh,” Rin swallowed. “Like this?”

 

“Is that okay?” Sousuke asked, looking up at him for a second before dropping his gaze. His fingers curled around his shorts, waiting for permission to pull them down. Rin felt fire in his blood and thought for a second Sousuke wasn’t going to need to do anything at all. He took a deep breath, one hand going to thread itself through short dark hair.

 

“Yeah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [regular blog](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)   
>  [nsfw blog](http://meloncitrus.tumblr.com)


End file.
